


Illusions

by Stariceling



Category: Tantei Gakuen Q | Detective Academy Q
Genre: Community: 12daysofxxxmas, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongou wants to get through Nanami's disguises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusions

Lately Hongou found himself most likely to greet his longtime friend, and more than friend, with a sharp, ‘Who are you supposed to be?’ each time Nanami graced his doorway. The phrase was only rivaled by, ‘What do you think you’re doing?’ when Nanami opted for something more elaborate than simply showing up straight from work still in character.

Today the list of grievances went beyond the unplanned company of a ‘stranger’ in his home. Whatever cologne Nanami was using to throw others off the scent was terrible, a mix of hair spray and musk ox that did not suit Nanami’s normally refined style. Nanami’s faux appearance and attitude might have been calculated to be undesirable. Even when he had removed his ridiculous little mustache, Hongou could still taste glue on his upper lip.

Yet Hongou’s temper never had the chance to break. Once they were pressed together in the dark, Nanami was always himself and nothing else. The illusion was stripped away once Hongou could no longer see it. Hongou reveled in the taste of clean skin, the scent of fresh sweat and sex overpowering stinging chemicals.

In the darkness it was easy to believe he had unraveled Nanami’s disguise.


End file.
